My Dark Prince
by Jassi J
Summary: After losing her mother Naru felt alone She had no one to help her, want her, or love her. Her life has no meaning and she accepted her faith of dying under the tree during the cold winter. That all changes once Prince Sasuke Uchiha saves her life. At that moment she swore to protect him, follow him...and love him...Her Dark Prince. SasuFemNaru New Version of My Dark Prince VampFic
1. When We Met

New Story! Actually this is a new version of my original My Dark Prince. After reading the original which by the way I made in 2013 I was ashamed to be honest like I asked myself Jasmine is this the best you can do? and I responded "FUCK NO!" so here it is My Dark Prince New version.

I don't Own Naruto trust if I did SasuNaru Would had been a reality real quick! Oh and Katsuki is a name I made up. it's a half human half vampire.

* * *

Kushina's POV (10 years ago)

I cringed and held my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. 'I'm going to die' I thought repeatedly, what a fool was I to not keep my combat skills sharp. As I looked down at my fallen opponent I started to feel dizzy but then a thought hit me NARU'S AT HOME! I ran as fast as I could. I looked around all I can see is blood splattered on the ground and I hear screams coming from the villagers.

I saw my home in sight, it was a small one-bedroom cottage. I bust the door open nearly falling on my knees, I heard a squeak come from the bedroom. I ran into our room and saw Naru under the bed "Naru it's me we have to leave!" Naru crawled from under the bed and looked at me, horror, and fear filled those beautiful Sapphire eyes "MOMMY YOUR HURT ARE YOU OK!" Naru yelled and ran up to me trying to help me. "I'm fine but we have to leave now!" I yelled. Naru looked up at me panicked and asked "But whe-"I hissed when a sharp pain ran through my stomach and began coughing up blood.

"MOMMY!" Naru yelled, I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the woods as fast as I could but when I heard voices coming towards us I looked around quickly and saw a bush. I brought Naru over to the bush and hid her in it as best as I could. "M-mommy?" Naru looked up at me and was about to ask me a question but I stopped her "Naru, listen to me, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, I will always be with you and love you even when it feels like I'm not and when you feel sad just know that I'm there comforting you the best that I can, when your happy and feel good and warm about yourself that's me loving you and being proud of you. Remember Naru you're unique, and extraordinary, you're a Katsuki." I smiled at her but then frown "The world will be harsh to you and I'm sorry, I'm the one to blame for that" I smiled again with tears in my eyes and took my necklace off, I put it on Naru "I love you my Sunflower, goodbye."

I saw tears flow down Naru's face and kissed her forehead…for the last time and ran towards the voices to get their attention. As soon as I did they started to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could until I notice I was far away from Naru. My legs gave in and I collapse, I tried to get up but I felt a pain go through my chest and when I looked down I saw a sword was through it. I looked up and saw a man with tan skin and pitch black hair with red eyes, "You" was all I got to say before he pulled his sword out and watched me bleed to death with a smirk on his face. A tear ran down my cheek, the last thing I saw was Naru's smiling face with a sunflower in her hand. I smiled and then everything turned black.

Naru OVA (10 years ago: Winter 2 months later)

I was so cold; my tan skin was almost white. After my mother left me and everything calmed down I went to search for her. When I saw her non-moving body I cried. I tried to wake her up. I thought maybe she was playing around but no sh-she's d-dead, I gave her a proper burial under the sakura tree near the village and left. A tear went down my face as I walk through this thick layer of snow thinking about her.

I'm freezing all I'm wearing is my night gown which is now raggedy and dirty. My feet and legs are numb, my body is starting to feel heavy. Why do I feel tired? Without realizing I walked up a hill under a big tree. My legs gave in and I ended up falling in to the snow covered ground. 'Am I about to die too?' I thought, I shrugged 'It's probably for the best I'm alone now, no one wants me around and no one wants to help me. It's over."

Closing my eyes, I looked up one last time and saw a blurry being is that a person? It was white as the snow with black dots where its eyes should be. I close my eyes and the last thing I heard was Prince Sasuke.

When I opened my eyes I was warm and very comfortable 'Am I in heaven?' I thought. When my eyes focused I noticed that I was in a bed in front of a fire. I looked around and saw that the room I was in was dim but nice. The silky bed sheets were a light blue color while the floor was glossy brown wood. Everything was nicely decorated, clearly this guy was rich.

"Oh, good you're a wake" I looked to my left and saw a boy that was at least three years older than me. He had black hair that stuck up in the back but his bangs were nice and straight, he had black eyes that stared gently at me, his skin is as pale as the snow and he wore a white shirt with blue pajama pants that had little dinosaurs on them. He smiled at me. "Hi" I said a little nervous, the boy took a sit in the chair next to me "Hey, what's your name?" he asked. I was slightly taken back but answered regardless "Naru Uzumaki." He nodded his head "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." 'The name sounded familiar' I thought.

Sasuke stared at me and asked me "How old are you?" I looked at him and said "I'm 6". Sasuke nodded "I'm 9" he replied, it was my turn to nod. "Um did you save me" I asked tilting my head, "Yes" he said. I looked down at my hands feeling shame wash over me "you didn't have to" I said quietly. "Yes I did. You were dying I had to help" he said pouting. I looked up and genuinely smiled "Thank you", Sasuke smiled back "No problem." "How can I repay you?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged "You don't have to pay anything to me." "I owe you my life, there has to be something." I persisted and I guess Sasuke realized I wasn't going to back down so he smiled "Ok because I saved you, you have to return the favor." I stared at him really confuse 'what does he mean?' Sasuke's smile grew bigger "become my bodyguard."

That's how I met Sasuke…My Dark Prince.

Naru POV (10 years later)

I open my eyes to meet the bright light of the moon, it was beautiful. I looked around 'That dream felt so real.' I sighed and blinked trying to get my eyes in focus. I got up and went into my bathroom. My bathroom was really small but it's better than nothing. I took off my night gown and went into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. I took my soap and washed up then my shampoo and washed my hair. When I was done I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth and dried off with my towel. I went into my closet and got my uniform. I put on my black fishnet leggings and fishnet turtleneck under shirt that stopped an inch above my belly button. I then put on my black shorts and my sleeveless orange and black jacket that stopped three inches above my stomach. I unzipped it a little bit so that my necklace can be seen. I then but on my long legged sandals that stopped below my knees. Lastly I put on my long black gloves that had armor on them (AN: like the anbu gloves in Naruto). I left my long blond her that reach an inch above my butt down. I grabbed my kitana and left my room.

Frowns, anger, and disgust. That's all I see as I walked down the hall going to get Prince Sasuke's breakfast. As usual the cook Choji was giving me an attitude and tried to make me leave the kitchen and as usual Prince Itachi had to step in to get him to stop and nearly making Choji wet himself. "Thank you Prince Itachi" I bowed. Itachi shook his head and signaled me to stop. "It's ok Little One" he said with a smile. Itachi then left me to go meet his fiancé Aiya.

I went upstairs with Prince Sasuke's food and knocked on his door. "Prince Sasuke are you awake" I stood outside the door for 10 seconds before I heard a come in. Sasuke had his back towards me. I walked over to him and placed his food on his nightstand. When I looked at him again he was staring right at me and before I could react he grabbed me and put me in a huge bear hug.

"Hi Love" he whispered in my ear, licking my neck, biting it, then sucking the blood out of it. I tilted my head to give him more room with a huge blush spreading to my ears "Prince Sasuke please let me go…" it's not that I didn't like it in fact I loved it especially when he sucks my blood but what if someone found out? I would be the one in trouble. He hesitated in letting me go but after a minutes he licked my neck and sighed while releasing me. He grabbed his food and began to eat. When I looked over my shoulders I saw him staring at me with a smirk on his face. I was hoping he didn't see my blush but if that smirked meant anything in life I know for a fact he saw it because I could hear a snicker or two.

I quickly left the room, close the door, and pretended to walk away making it seem like I left. Out of nowhere I hear laughter coming from him that bastard 'He has a beautiful laugh'. I started to hear loud footsteps and looked to my right. I saw an annoyed Fugaku coming towards me. 'Here we go' I thought. I bowed my head "Goodnight king Fugaku" "What are you doing? Don't you have work to do?" he said glaring at me. Before I could say anything a fully clothed Sasuke opened the door and glared at his father "Father leave Naru be she was waiting for me." The two glared at each other. Fugaku then turn his glare to me before leaving. 'I really hope I don't get punished later…'

Sasuke and I began to walk to the training ground "You didn't have to stop him" I whispered not giving him eye contact. I can feel Sasuke glaring at me "Of course I did I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that." I nodded my head and gave him a quiet "Thank you" he turned me around and started to move closer to me 'what is he doing!' our lips almost touched when I started to hear footsteps. I pushed him away and started walking. Sasuke looked at me not knowing why I did that until he saw a maid rushing around the corner. The maid glared at me, her eyes leaked with disgust. She slowed down and "accidently" bumped my shoulder…hard. The woman then saw Sasuke and bowed "Hello Prince Sasuke." I was going to correct that woman for bumping into me like that but Sasuke beat me too it.

"You owe my bodyguard an apology" the woman looked up at Sasuke surprised but then when she saw the famous Uchiha glare she turned completely white. She walked to me and apologize then ran away. "You didn't have-"Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave me a small glare, I let it go and we continue walking. I know it was stupid but I gave him a quick, light peck on his cheek and started to walk faster.

Sasuke POV (10 years ago)

"Wasn't seeing princess Sakura fun Sasuke?" my mother asked with a smile. I gave her a blank look and turn to the carriage's window "No, it was horrible I can't stand her." I could hear my mother sigh in the background "Sasuke don't be like that who knows you two might get married one day." As soon as my mother said that I tuned her out but that's when I started to see a girl with blond hair going up the hill. All she was wearing was a nightgown. 'Wasn't she cold?'

I kept my eyes on her until I lost sight of her. I'm not the type of boy to really care about others in fact pretty much everyone gets on my nerves including my parents but for some reason I'm feeling bad for her and slightly worried. Once the carriage stopped I slowly walked inside to make it seem like I'm being normal but as soon as I rounded a corner I started to run towards the kitchen which has a door that leads outside. When I was about to run out the door someone gripped my shoulder. I turn around to see my friend Neji.

"Where are you going? It's cold out there" he asked out of breath 'was he following me?' "I have to go outside!" before Neji could ask anything else I ran outside. I know Neji was following. I finally reach the top of the hill but I don't see the girl 'was I imagining her?' I then saw blond hair in the corner of my and ran towards it. I started swiping away the snow until I saw the girl. She looked at me "Prince Sasuke!" I can hear Neji yelling. The girl closed her eyes and I started to panic. I picked her up and ran pass Neji, up the stairs and into my room 'I'm glad no one but Neij saw me.' I put the girl in my bed and put layers of covers on her. I got a rag and got it nice and hot before I laid it on her head. After I made sure she was settled I went into my bathroom and took my coat, shirt, and pants off then put on my pajamas.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw her looking at everything in my room. "Oh, good you're awake," I said taking a seat next to her. This girl was really pretty. She had soft tan skin, beautiful sun like blond hair, and those sapphire eyes. "Hi" she said 'Even her voice was pretty' I can tell she was nervous so I tried to stay with the basic. "Hey what's your name?" I asked. "Naru Uzumaki" I nodded my head 'ok I'll remember that'. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" "how old are you?" I asked. Naru looked at me "I'm 6" she said I nodded my head 'So she's three years younger than me' "I'm 9" I told her, Naru nodded her head. In a quiet voice Naru tilted her head and said, "Um did you save me?" I stared in those beautiful eyes and said, "Yes." Naru looked down at her hands "You didn't have to" she said quietly. I frowned when I heard her say that "Yes I did. You were dying I had to help." She looked at me and smiled 'She looks cuter when she smiles! I want to see her do that more,' "Thank you" she said. 'No, thank you for existing' I thought smiling. "No problem." "How can I repay you?" she asked. I shrugged "You don't have to pay anything to me." "I owe you my life, there has to be something." She persisted, I came to see she wouldn't back down 'Perfect' I smiled. "Ok, because I saved you, you have to return the favor." 'She's confused, too cute' my smile grew bigger "become my bodyguard."

That's how I met Naru…my Love

* * *

Chapter 1 of My New Version of My Dark Prince. Tell me how you like it! :) BAH-BUYYEEE!

DeviantArt: Jazzijazz16


	2. I Love you do you Love Me Too?

Chapter 2 Of my New story My Dark Prince

* * *

Sasuke POV 10 years ago:

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the Uchiha Council yelled. I ran my hand through my hair "I see no reason why she can't be here! Besides she owes me!" Fugaku Uchiha eyed his son, "Sasuke that…girl is a katsuki! She's worthless and will be nothing but a hindrance to us make her leave immediately!" I was about to tell my father off when someone else started speaking, "Sasuke, what did you say about her owing you?" I turn around and saw Itachi in the door way sipping on his cup of blood and behind him I thought I saw a flash of yellow but it hid behind the wall 'Naru'.

"Itachi stay out of this" Fugaku glared. Itachi walked in front of the council nonchalantly "Sasuke's right father, she owes him her life and she is willing to repay her debt." My father ran his hand down his face 'He is going to give in.' I thought. Father looked at both of us and sighed "What's the Katsuki's name" he said tiredly I looked up at him "Her name is Naru Uzumaki" I said with a smirk. The council quieted down and they looked shocked 'that's a first even father looks shocked.' My father sighed again and before he could say anything Naru walked in and bowed to the council "H-hello" she said quietly. My father and the council glared at her. "Sense my son saved your life you will protect him even if it costs you your life." My father said. "Naru nodded her head "Now leave," He said making her flinch and scurry out 'Bastard.' "Sasuke if that girl makes even one mistake she will be punished, do you hear me?" I nodded my head and before he could say anything I left.

I heard sniffling coming from my room and when I looked inside I saw Naru under my covers 'Is she crying?' I asked myself. I walked to the bed and sat down. I didn't hear anything so I took some of the covers off. I felt my heart ache. My love was crying in her sleep. I put the covers back on her and went to go sleep in my brother's room.

I hope this is the last time I see her cry…

Sasuke's POV (10 years later):

'Naru kissed me! So she does have feelings for me!' I said in my head. I'm usually the one giving kisses. We walked to the training grounds and started to train. I worked on my move chidori stream for a bit before a thought came into my head I turned around and saw Naru was taking a break. "Hey Naru want to spar" I asked she gave me her signature bright smile "Sure!" we got into position and started to fight I send a punch aiming at her head but she ducks and does a leg sweep making me fall, when she tried to do her finishing move I rolled to the side and pulled her down making her fall. I got on top of her and ended our sparing like I always did. Tickle her until she submits. I stopped and she stared at me with those beautiful blue eyes that I get lost in every time.

I bent down and licked her neck before she could protest and bit her making her moan, a smirk grows on my face. After I'm done giving my love, love bites I pinned her arms down and kissed her she tried to fight it but eventually gave in. I wanted more and I was going to get more I put my hand on her leg and started moving it up almost reaching my goal "Well well well, what are you lovely kids doing?" Naru tried to get up but I still had her pinned. I loved my brother to death but right now I wanted to kill him. I heard a giggle coming from his side and it was his girlfriend Aiya. Aiya was beautiful (Not as beautiful as Naru but still beautiful) she had long black hair that stopped below her waist in a ponytail tied by a silk white ribbon, pale skin, light green eyes, curvy, and had a pretty smile.

I glared promising death on them but the two kept smiling 'bastards.' I felt struggling below me. "Sasuke, please get off of me" Naru whispered but I acted like I didn't hear her. "Now otouto what are you playing here for? Beside Naru looks like she wants to get up and yes I know you heard her." 'damn him.' I let go of Naru and got up, she quickly got up and fix herself. "What do you want Itachi." I kept glaring. "Little brother I don't want anything, can't my fiancé and I walk around the garden?" I saw Itachi's smirk grow. "No" I said. I glimpse at my blond and saw her pale and slightly shaking. 'She looks terrified!' My glare intensified and I pulled Naru into my arms. Itachi looked at her with an eyebrow raised while Aiya looked worried. "Don't worry Little One I will not tell father what I have just seen, calm down." Naru took long breaths and cuddle me. "YOU POOR THING!" I was about to calm her myself until I was pushed to the ground. I looked up 'that bitch' I thought as Aiya cuddle MY blond.

I glared at Itachi and he shook his head while walking up the hill. He pulls Aiya to him and gave her small hints to look down when she did she saw an even more pissed off Sasuke. Aiya sighed going back to Itachi's side waving good bye to Naru "We'll take our leave now otouto bye Little One." Itachi said while walking down the hill with Aiya and disappearing in the maze of bushes.

I got up and looked at my little katsuki. Thankfully she calmed down but was still a bit winded. I grabbed her hand "Come, it's lunch time." The walk to the kitchen was silent. I order the chief to make my lunch well Naru's lunch too. I didn't trust that fatass with her food when he knew she was going to eat it. We went back to the garden and waited for our food. I sat down while Naru stood up until someone brought our food then she sat down. We quietly ate until I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Are you ok Love?" I saw her blush and nod her head, that wasn't good enough. "You don't look ok." She looked at me I can see tears in her eyes. "Why?" she said. I raised my eyebrow and started to reach for her "Why what?" I said. She slapped my hand away "Why do you like me?" I pouted I don't like you "I saw her shocked face and tears rolled down her eyes." I grabbed her hand and moved closer to her, wiping her tears away "I love you" I gave her my rare gentle smiles and kiss her cheek "I love you because you give me hope. Hope that my life isn't just another chapter of this boring story that each of us has to go through until our end, you're my light, you guide me to my bright future, a future that one day we'll be together, you'll be my and my kingdoms queen and be the mother of my children. Each day I grow to love you more. Now what about you? Do you love me?"

Tears fell down like rain as Naru was unable to speak. Her mouth kept opening a shutting until she gave a simple nod. "That's not good enough Naru say yes." I said sternly. Naru looked at me and smiled "Yes." I felt like cheering but I stayed composed. "Why do you love me?"

End of Chapter

* * *

Why does she love Sasuke hmmm. Chapter 3 coming soon. Buh Byye!


	3. Hi Mother

Chapter 2 of My Dark Prince

* * *

Naru POV:

Tears ran down my face 'I can't believe he said-he said! And I sa-said' I felt light headed. "Why do you love me?" Sasuke looked at me dead in my eyes. I took a deep breath and told him "Wh-when my mother di-died I felt alone. No one wanted me around, everyone hated me, and ignored me when I asked them for help. I was treated lower than dirt and soon I started to believe that was my worth. when I collapse under the tree I accepted my faith and welcomed it full heartedly I-I ju-just couldn't take it anymore. But then you saved me. Sasuke you treat me more than what I a mere Katsuki deserve to be treated. I know it's selfish but I would give anything to be more than your bodyguard but if I can just be your bodyguard for all eternity I'll be happy too because I'll b-be with you." I gave Sasuke a warm smile. I've known Sasuke for 10 years but out of those 10 years I never seen the Vampire cry even though it was just one tear it still count as one.

Sasuke pulled me into a kiss and I accepted full heartedly until I remembered our roles in society and pushed him away. "Naru why?" Sasuke looked at me with sadness in his eyes. 'I hate seeing him sad.' "We can't Sasuke" I looked down. "Why can't we?!" Sasuke's sadness started turning into anger 'shit.'

"Society, The Kingdom, Your palace, Par-." I was cut off by Sasuke "DAMMIT WHO CARES WHAT THEY THINK ESPECIALLY MY PARENTS!" Sasuke eyes were blood red. "Sasuke please keep your voice down" I begged. Sasuke took a deep breath calming himself down. "Look Naru I love you and I'm not going to hide it anymore." Sasuke looked at me. "Sasuke please don't make it hard for me. If you really love me than you wouldn't show it at least not yet." I can feel tears falling. Sasuke ran his hand down his face "Fine Naru but after the meeting of who will take over the kingdom after father decides to pass it down I will start showing it."

I gave Sasuke a gentle smile and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I wanted to stay in this moment but little did I know something or someone was hiding in the shadows smirking. "History repeats itself huh Kushina?"

July 10th is here and it is time for me to leave. I get up and get dress in a long silk white dress Sasuke got me for my birthday last year but I used my hair to cover up the small Uchiha crest on the back of the dress in the upper part near the neck. It was 10 in the morning. Unlike full vampires I'm able to walk in the daylight but today it was a cloudy cool day with a gentle breeze thankfully. I took white flowers and left my room not noticing a blacked eyed pale skin Uchiha following me.

I walked down the trail to go to the sakura trees in front of my old home. Passing the rebuild village filled with life I sat in front of a grave. "Happy Birthday mommy I brought you white flowers this time I hope you like them." I place the flowers on the grave. "The Prince confess to me yesterday mommy and I finally told him my feelings." I felt tears in my eyes "I'm still a cry-baby mommy." "I wish you could had seen it hehe you and prince Sasuke would be best friends I just know it!" I wiped my eyes and continued "Mommy what do I do? I love him but we just can't or can we? You always said follow my heart and my heart wants me to at least try but the consequence could be dire. I wish you were here mommy." I said but then I felt a drop of water hit my cheek then more then more until it was pouring. "mommy don't cry I know you wish you were here too hehe." The rain stopped hitting me but it suddenly became darker I looked up and saw an umbrella covering me.

I felt someone sit next to me "Is it ok that I have your daughter as my wife one-day mother?" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. I looked at Sasuke and saw a gentle breeze move his hair "I'll take that as a yes." We shared a laugh and notice we are getting soaked. "Bye mommy we have to go." I blew a kiss towards her and walked away. "We need to get back home." Sasuke said running with me until I started running down the trail to my old home. "This way Sasuke!" he caught up to me and we ran inside thankfully no one moved here after my mother and I left. Everything was the same except dustier. I found a match and lit the closest candle, In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke looking around.

"This was your home?" he said sounding a little surprise. I nodded my head and smiled "Yes this used to be my home." I walked around good memories rushing by Sasuke walking with me. I walked into our bedroom and saw the bottom part of the wall covered in drawings of my mother and I and numbers. "I drew these for my mother. She was so mad at first but started to like them so she would let me draw. These numbers are my ages." I said with a gentle smile.

I opened the closet and saw our old clothes and toys. I bent down and picked up a toy. It was a wooden car. "This used to be one of my favorites." I said staring fondly at it. Sasuke bent down and saw a toy. The toy was a stuff stegosaurus and picked it up. From what I remember when we were younger Sasuke loved Dinosaurs, he had a collection of them but he was missing the stegosaurus. A mischievous smile slowly grew on my face. "You know if you want Rex you can have him." Sasuke glared at me "You name your stegosaurus Rex?" I shrugged holding in my laughter. Sasuke placed Rex down and was about to get up until he saw something deep in the closet. He dug it out and grabbed it. It was a sheathed kitana.

The Kitana's sheath was a dark red and the swords handle was blood red and black with a long red ribon hanging from. Sasuke stared at it and gave it to me "Sasuke please put it back." Sasuke shook his head and placed it in my hands "Naru this is yours now so you should use it." I looked at it and held on to it.

Sasuke went down again and pull out a small wooden box he saw while digging for the sword. I went down and looked at the wooden box. I took it from his hands and questioned myself 'Should I open it?' at the end I decided to open it and it was filled with pictures. I took out the photos and they were filled with pictures of my mother and a spikey blond haired man with blue eyes and tan skin like mine. I can tell he was a noble man from his clothes. My mother was wearing a red short kimono with long sandals and her sword on her hip with her red hair in a ponytail. I went through the photos and four photos caught my attention.

One picture had my mother and this man smiling and laughing while holding hands and the other had my mother and this man staring at the camera smiling. Another had this man holding me as a baby with a warm bright smile on his face and my mother by his side. I was going to say it but Sasuke beat me to it "Is that your father?" I was hesitate "I-I think so…" on the back of it said Happy Birthday Naru Namikaze, our baby girl. The last picture was me when I was a toddler walking towards this man. I quickly close the box and place it next to my mother's sword and got up to sit on the bed.

"Naru are you ok?" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around me, pulling me closer. "I'm ok, I'm just confuse." I said. Sasuke kissed my forehead. "Hey the rain stopped." He said. "We can leave if you want." I took a breath in and smiled getting up "Ok we can leave." We got up and Sasuke went into the living room while I looked over the room again. I picked up my mother's sword and wooden box but then I remember something. I bent down and got Rex for Sasuke. Sasuke is too proud to say he wanted him beside he still has his collection but he packed it away so our kids could have them.

We walked home with Sasuke's arm around me, enjoying the peaceful quiet. It was 9 at night when he got there so everyone's up. I took Sasuke's arm from around me I could see his glare from the corner of my left eye. We separated and I went to my room to take a shower and change my outfit into my work outfit. I placed my kitana on my hip and picked up Rex. I was about to leave until I remember mother's kitana. 'Should I?' I asked myself but in the end I grabbed it and placed it in my sash with my kitana as well.

I walked through the hallways ignoring everyone's glares and disgust and went inside Sasuke's room. I place Rex on the bed and sat down. Sasuke was dress in his attire for the meeting. He wore an all-black Italian suit with black shoes. I got up and kiss his cheek noticing his hair was slightly damp from his shower. Sasuke grabbed me by my waist and kissed me lovingly. He let go of me so he could open the door for me. We started to walked down the hall together and as usual Sasuke is glaring at the people who glare at me sending them running for the hills.

We finally went into the meeting room. Sasuke sat down and I stood next to him. Itachi and Aiya were the next to come in. He winked at us and she waved with a smile while sitting down. Lastly Fugaku and Mikoto walked in and they sat at the head of the table.

It's no question that Sasuke will get the Kingdom sense Aiya was a princess there for Itachi was needed for her kingdom but they still for some reason needed to have this meeting.

"We all know the reason why we are here so I will get to the point" Fugaku said, everyone agreeing with him. "So Itachi you'll rule over the land of Water while Sasuke rules the land of Fire." Fugaku said. The Brother's agree. "Good now Sasuke you're at that marrying age and we decided that princess Hurano would be your wife." The happiness that I felt all day was depleting "Actually father I already know who I'm going to marry." I turned white as I looked at Sasuke and I saw Itachi with a smile on his face and Aiya giving Sasuke the thumbs up.

"Who son?" Mikoto ask curious. Sasuke grabbed my hand gently and slipped a silver ring with a vine design with diamonds inside the vines and a sapphire in the middle (A/N: .biz/products/design-2495) on my finger. Tears went down my cheeks 'YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THEM!' I kissed him with all my feelings in that kiss my heart and soul. I could feel Sasuke smiling and kissing me back. We broke the kiss and saw Itachi nodding his head with a smile and Aiya was clapping and crying with a smile. All the Uchiha council men, Fugaku and Mikoto were pissed.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! SASUKE UCHIHA! I REFUSE THAT HAVE THAT ABANDON DISGUSTING HALF-BRED IN MY FAMILY!" Fugaku, Mikoto, and the council men agreed. Sasuke's eyes turn red and he got up "OH AND YOU THINK THAT WHORISH GOLD DIGGING PIECE OF SHIT FOR A PRINCESS DESERVES TO BE AN UCHIHA? SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT AND IS A FUCKING BITCH AND I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT TRASH!" Sasuke broke the table "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL NARU AN ABANDON DISQUSTING HALF-BRED YOU INCONSIDERATE JACK ASS!" Sasuke said Rinnegan active. "Especially sense you're the reason she was ""abandon"" Everyone looked at the shadows in the corner and saw a shady figure coming from it.

"Orochimaru!" Fugaku yelled and suddenly there was an explosion making the house shake. "Shit!" Itachi yelled. He told Aiya to hide while he went to get the soldiers ready to attack. Orochimaru sent snakes towards Fugaku. I teleported in front of Fugaku and took my kitanna, and sliced the snakes up. I teleported back to Sasuke's side "It is interesting how you're protecting your mother's murderer Naru-chan." I stopped what I was doing "What?"

"Oh you don't know? Well I'll be happy to show you" Orochimaru summon a huge mirror and set it up so all could see.

End of Chapter

* * *

This is Chapter 3 of My Dark Prince I hope you enjoyed it. And no Sasuke didn't know she was going to meet her mother he was going in her room to "molest" her (I use that loosely) but then saw her leaving so he followed her.


	4. Kushina and Minato

New Chapter Kushina's story

* * *

Kushina POV (17 years earlier):

I took my Kitana and sliced an enemy in half one tried to get from the back but I quickly round house kicked him and sent him flying. I ran up to him stabbed his knees and stomped on his head hard enough to make him unconscious.

One tried to put me in an illusion with his sharigan but I easily evaded it twirled around in the process slicing his head off. I was able to cut down most of the Uchiha army. "RETREAT!" Fugaku Uchiha yelled and with the rest of his army ran away.

I sheath my kitana and walk into the kingdom of the wind where I was bombarded by the people. They lift me up and cheered for me calling me a hero. A couple of days later I was asked to meet a nobleman by the name of Minato. Minato was a friendly man with blond spikey hair, blue eyes, tan skin, with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening Kushina." He said with happiness if his voice. He grabbed my hand and kissed it making me blush. "Good evening Namikaze-san" I said. Minato shook his head just call me Minato. "It's ok call me Minato." He smiled I nodded my head. A man with long grey spikey hair made his presence known "I'm Minato's guardian Jariaya." "Good evening Jariaya-san." I said. "We ask you to come here because we wanted you to be his bodyguard." He said Nonchalantly but I was shocked. Minato was known as the Yellow Flash; he could definitely take care of his self but I still nodded. "I'll leave you too kids alone." Jariaya said walking off to do 'Research.'

Minato lead me inside and my first impression of him is he's freaking annoying…

As months passed my annoyance changed into love and it grew for him every day. Eventually he mated me and by the end of the year I was pregnant. Minato was so excited about the baby especially sense the baby was a girl he always wanted a girl he even came up with a name for her 'Naru'.

I walked in the baby's room seeing Minato and the workers painting Naru's room. Minato was covered in paint and me being his supportive better half laughed at him. Minato sheepishly laughed rubbing the back of his head and walk up to me and kissed me then rubbed my belly. "Naru-chan mommy's being mean," He play pouted. Naru kicked "See, she agrees with me!" Minato smiled in triumph. I giggled "Not my fault you're fun to tease!" I kissed him and we began walking into the garden while talking to Naru.

NARU'S COMING!:

After threatening to castrate Minato and nearly breaking his hand we finally got to meet Naru but here's the kick…MINATO TOOK HER FROM ME :C "MINATO LET ME HOLD MY DAUGHTER I'M SUPPOSE TO HOLD HER FIRST!" I yelled but Minato ignore me. "Naru-chan you're so adorable." Tickling her making her laugh her blue eyes twinkled like sapphires. Once Naru fell to sleep he handed her to me…Minato avoided my room for three days after this so I couldn't beat his ass the smart asshole!

Once it was time for me to leave the room we took Naru out to see the Kingdom then we came home and sat in the garden. Minato ran his hand through her soft blond spikyish hair and kiss her cheek I did too.

2 years later:

"Come to papa Naru!" Minato said while gently clapping getting Naru to walk towards him "Good girl Naru." Minato said hugging Naru making her smile. I walked with the camera in my hand taking a photo of Naru walking towards him.

Suddenly we heard screams and explosions. "Namikaze-sama" a maid ran out. "What is it?" Minato asked while handing Naru to me gently. "It's the sand they are attacking!" the maid said out of breath. "Why?" Minato asked. "I don't know!" the Maid yelled. Minato turned to me "Kushina take Naru and escape." I was shocked "But-!" Minato covered my mouth with his figure "If this turns out badly Naru needs you to take care of her." Minato took Naru from my hands "Naru listen to me I know you won't remember me when you're older but I want you to know that papa always love you. If we never meet again I want you to remember that." He kissed her and handed her to me then kissed me "I love you Kushina please give Naru your last name I don't want anyone to know she comes from the land of Winds" I nodded my head with tears running down my cheek. He smiled and hugged me. Minato ran and asked the maid to pack Mine and Naru's belongings.

We left looking back at our home. 'Minato please be ok.' Naru and I traveled for days until we came across a small cottage in the land of fire and decided to live there. This place was harsh towards humans but I kept my head down and made sure no one knew she was a Katsuki but from what I can see by their eyes they could tell.

4 years later:

"These flowers are beautiful Naru!" Kushina smiled at her little Sunflower. Naru smiled and put them in her small basket. We walked home and I put her flowers in a vase and placed it on the table. I forgot to go to the market so I went into the small village but then I started to hear screams of agony, swords being drawn, and I saw fire. When I was running back home I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and felt something sharp quickly slide out. I turned around to see an Uchiha lifting his sword dripping with my blood. I quickly dodged out the back and kicked his leg breaking it. He screamed in pain and dropped his sword. I picked it up and stabbed his stomach killing him instantly.

I cringed and held my stomach trying to stop the bleeding. 'I'm going to die' I thought repeatedly, what a fool was I to not keep my combat skills sharp. As I looked down at my fallen opponent I started to feel dizzy but then a thought hit me NARU'S AT HOME! I ran as fast as I could. I looked around all I can see is blood splattered on the ground and I hear screams coming from the villagers.

I saw my home in sight, it was a small one-bedroom cottage. I bust the door open nearly falling on my knees, I heard a squeak come from the bedroom. I ran into our room and saw Naru under the bed "Naru it's me we have to leave!" Naru crawled from under the bed and looked at me, horror, and fear filled those beautiful Sapphire eyes "MOMMY YOUR HURT ARE YOU OK!" Naru yelled and ran up to me trying to help me. "I'm fine but we have to leave now!" I yelled. Naru looked up at me panicked and asked "But whe-"I hissed when a sharp pain ran through my stomach and began coughing up blood.

"MOMMY!" Naru yelled, I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the woods as fast as I could but when I heard voices coming towards us I looked around quickly and saw a bush. I brought Naru over to the bush and hid her in it as best as I could. "M-mommy?" Naru looked up at me and was about to ask me a question but I stopped her "Naru, listen to me, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world, I will always be with you and love you even when it feels like I'm not and when you feel sad just know that I'm there comforting you the best that I can, when your happy and feel good and warm about yourself that's me loving you and being proud of you. Remember Naru you're unique, and extraordinary, you're a Katsuki." I smiled at her but then frown "The world will be harsh to you and I'm sorry, I'm the one to blame for that" I smiled again with tears in my eyes and took my necklace off, I put it on Naru "I love you my Sunflower, goodbye."

I saw tears flow down Naru's face and kissed her forehead…for the last time and ran towards the voices to get their attention. As soon as I did they started to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could until I notice I was far away from Naru. My legs gave in and I collapse, I tried to get up but I felt a pain go through my chest and when I looked down I saw a sword was through it. I looked up and saw a man with tan skin and pitch black hair with red eyes, "You" was all I got to say before he pulled his sword out and watched me bleed to death with a smirk on his face. A tear ran down my cheek, the last thing I saw was Naru's smiling face with a sunflower in her hand. I smiled and then everything turned black.

The man turned around with a smirk on his face showing it none other than Fugaku Uchiha.

Naru POV:

I for the first time in my life wasn't mad, wasn't furious, BUT PISSED OFF! Orochimaru charged at Fugaku and I couldn't give two fucks Orochimaru henchman Kabuto tried to attack Sasuke but I sent sharp VIOLENT wind towards him slicing him up. I can fill my adrenaline rush and felt power I never felt before. Wind was slashing in the air cutting the walls down. Nothing mattered anymore this whole place can go to shit at least that's what I thought until I felt Sasuke pull me into his arms and started whispering sweet nothings and promises in my ear. I calmed down but stared at Fugaku and Orochinaru battling it out. Sasuke told me he was going to help Itachi who was having some trouble and left me.

I just stood their uncaring the elders looking at me I guess they wanted me to help 'I'll help alright'. I took my mother's sword, wind wrapping around it making it sharper then I teleported passed Orochimaru and beheaded Fugaku. Then while Orochimaru was surprise I quickly leg swept him making him fall to the ground. Starring at me from the ground I stabbed him in the head killing Orochimaru instantly. I saw Mikoto running so I sentt wind after her killing her.

The battle ended when the women in the council yelled summoning Sasuke and Itachi to come back into the room. I accepted my faith of them hating me and probably kill me but at least at the end I had Sasuke for a little while and I was able to avenge my mother. But when I looked at them I saw no remorse or sadness in their eyes in fact Itachi raised an eyebrow smirking and Sasuke completely ignore them and walked to me and kissed me like nothing was wrong. The councilmen were just as surprised as I was.

"You ok Love?" Sasuke ask worried. I nodded my head shocked. Itachi looked at me and raised his other eyebrow "Nice look Naru." He said. I had no idea what he was talking about so he pointed to the wall that had a mirror and I looked at myself. My eyes were red with black slits, my whisker birthmarks were thicker and wilder looking, and my nails were black and long like claws, I was covered in blood, my fangs were elongated(?). I blushed "Well I think you look cute Love." Sasuke said kissing my forehead holding me to him.

Itachi looked at his parents "Did you do this?" he asked. I nodded my head "I would say sorry but I love Sasuke and care for you to much to lie to you two." I snuggled up to Sasuke blushing. "That's good because we never liked our parents so you just did us a favor." Itachi said like he was talking about the weather. I was going to continue the conversation but I just let it go.

"Maids." Sasuke said and two maids ran in staring shocked eyed at the bodies before them. "Clean this trash up." Sasuke said. The maids looked at each other and hesitantly cleaned up the mess. Sasuke grabbed my hand a lead me to the hill where we first met and we sat. "Sorry my proposal wasn't the best." Sasuke said looking down. I shook my head "I liked it besides it was kinda funny to see your parents face like that." We both laughed and went silent, Sasuke was the first to talk.

He grabbed my hands and kissed them "Do you accept it?" Sasuke asked staring at me, love and warmth in those coal black eyes. "Yes I do!" I smiled. Sasuke pushed me down and started to kiss me. We were getting more hot and heavy with each kiss. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. I felt Sasuke hand rubbed up my right leg. Once he gotten to the top of my shorts he started tugging on the rim of them. I lift my hips so he could them pull down along with my leggings and panties.

"What's with you two and this hill?" I push Sasuke up and looked at a smirking Itachi and a blushing Aiya. "DAMMIT ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled covering me. The two walked away laughing leaving a pissed Sasuke and me blushing.

3 Months Passed:

"Sasuke you didn't have to do this." I said excited. Sasuke shook his head while we walked through the kingdom of the Land of Wind. "Of course I did Love I want your father to be at our wedding." He said smiling. Sasuke went to the Land of Winds to see if my father was still there and by a miracle he was. At first they didn't get along but they came to an agreement and that was my Happiness comes first. Sasuke informed him of what happen to my mother so I didn't have to and my father broke down and cried. Sasuke felt uncomfortable but did his best to comfort him.

We walked up a road and stood in front of a gate that was guarded by two guards. "Hello." I said meekly. The guards looked at me and Sasuke. They recognized Sasuke so they let us in. After getting by the gates a blond haired, blue eyed man welcomed us. We stared at each other and my eyes watered "Papa?" Minato smiled and I ran to him. We hugged each other tight. We caught up and I told him what's been happening and the wedding.

"Papa please walk me down the aisle." I asked but he looked at me like I grown a second head. "Of course I'll walk you down, you're my little angel!" we hugged again. Sasuke and I stayed for the rest of the morning and left the next night.

Day of the Wedding:

I was so nervous. I looked at myself in the mirror "Dear don't be nervous it will be fine!" Aiya assured. "Ye-yes Naru-san it'll be fine." Hinata, Neji's cousin said with a small smile. 'I hope so.'

Sasuke POV:

A lot of men would be nervous on their wedding day even my brother was nervous but I'm not. I know Naru loves me and I love her that's enough to confirm this will end perfectly.

"Sasuke you ready?" Gaara prince of Sand and one of my closets 'Friends' next to Neji. "Yes I am" I said with pride. We left the room, rode to our location, and got into our positions. I looked around and saw the Sakura trees petals fall dancing in the breeze. Everyone was seated and I looked to the left and saw Mother's grave nicely decorated by Naru and Minato. I wanted her mother to be "here" to see her get married. Minato and Naru thought it was a good idea. The tables that held the food and the present had floral pink cloth. The Sakura trees petals fell on the tables and floor to give a Spring look.

"Naru's here." Itachi said. I waited and saw my Love walking down the aisle. She's beautiful.

End of Chapter

* * *

Next Chapter will be the wedding, honeymoon and baby. Buh-bye.


	5. The End

**Sorry it took me so long to make the last chapter!**

* * *

Naru stared straight at Sasuke as she walked down the aisle with a bright gentle smile on her face with Minato by her side who is wearing a black suit. As the two locked eyes Sasuke shows a brilliant smile which surprised everyone except Itachi who smirked at his seat. Minato kissed Naru's cheek, winked at Sasuke, and sat in his seat. Sasuke held Naru's hands as he looked at her.

Sasuke POV:

"You look Beautiful, Love" I said then I kissed her hand making her blush. Naru was wearing a long white kimono that had a slight blue tint and baby blue rose floral design on the sleeves, sash, and bottom. she had blue roses on the right side of her chest. Her hair was curly; the right side being held back by a baby blue rose. She had soft pink lipstick on her mouth. 'Absolutely Beautiful.'

The priest cleared his throat and began "We are heard today to join the union of Prince Sasuke Uchiha and Naru Namikaze, if there is anyone here that doesn't see these two fit to be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." I could feel a Dark aura and looked to the right and saw Itachi glaring at a council man who quickly closed his mouth and shivered in fear. I shook my head and Itachi stared at me smiling. "Prince Sasuke do you take Naru Namikaze as your lawful wedding wife to love and hold as long as you both shall live?" the Priest said staring at me with a smile "I do" he then looked at Naru "Naru Namikaze do you take Prince Sasuke Uchiha as your lawful wedding husband to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Naru had a beautiful bright smile on her face "I do." The Priest nodded his head "Well there is no more to say Prince Sasuke Uchiha you may kiss your bride Princess Naru Uchiha." I kiss Naru and held her in my arms and we both looked at the crowd. Most cheered but some sneered and didn't look at us 'Like I care.'

Naru POV:

I can't believe it I'm married to S-Sasuke! I never thought something like this could happen! I felt a tear run down my cheek and just smiled. "Congrats Naru-Chan!" Aiya yelled at me with a smile on her face with Itachi by her side patting Sasuke on the shoulder. Before I could say anything we heard someone yell "KIBA QUIT TRYING TO STICK YOUR FINGER IN THE CAKE!" the four of us looked over to the cake and saw a hungry Kiba trying to get pass Neji "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!...I'M HUNGRY DAMMIT MOVE!" Kiba yelled leaving Gaara and Chouji to hold him back. I looked beside me and saw Sasuke run his hand down his face irritated "Sasuke it's ok let's go cut the cake so everyone can eat." I kiss his cheek and fix his Italian black suit then blush. Sasuke sighed and we walked to KIba, Gaara, and Neji while holding hands.

"What the hell is going on here" Sasuke said. Kiba stopped struggling "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE IS I'M HUNGRY!" "Ki-Kiba please calm down." Hinata Kiba's wife and Neji's cousin said with a weak smile. "Hinata's right we're about to cut the cake now." I said with a smile. Kiba calmed down and smiled back "Finally we can eat!" he yelled "Why didn't you eat before you got here?" Sasuke said with his left eyebrow twitching. "Because Akamaru wouldn't put his suit on, it took me an hour to get it on" he shrugged petting a tail wagging Akamaru. "What?" Sasuke's eyes were red "OK let's cut the cake Sasuke!" I gently dragged him to the cake where he sighed and kiss my cheek. We put our hands on the knife and cut the cake. Everyone cheered and started taking pieces of cake with their food. People sat and ate while talking with friends or was dancing. The music change into a slow dance and Sasuke grabbed my hand leading us into a waltz that felt like we were the only two there. Once the music changed again I danced with my father and we silently joked and told mini stories. Once the music went back to an up tempo everyone started dancing again.

(3 Hours Later) Sasuke POV:

I carried Naru Bridal style to a cabinet that Itachi specially made for us to spend our Honey moon. The cabinet was very spacious for two people and it was in the middle of the woods next to a lake with the moon over it giving it a glow. I kissed Naru then kicked the door open. I kicked the door close. Our kiss lead to us making out and tearing off our clothes. I laid Naru down on the fluffy soft bed that had silk gold covers. I took of my jacket and started to kiss her again she put her hands in my hair moaning and opened her legs for me. I let go of her lips to go to her neck and began leaving butterfly kisses on it. Naru started to tug on my shirt so I got up. Naru's Sapphire eyes were glazed with lust as she unbuttoned my shirt and threw it across the room pulling me back down to her lips. I ran my up her chest and kiss her chest while taking her bra off and threw it somewhere in the back. Using my left hand, I grabbed her right breast and started to suck on her left leaving love bites on it making her moan. I ran my hands down her sides all the way to her hips where I gripped her panties. She lifts her hips so I was able to take them off and throw them. I went back to her neck and started to lick it. She leaned her head to the side, "Please Sasuke" she moaned I looked at her "Please mark me." I kissed her neck as my fangs elongated (?) then bit her. After I was done I licked the mark and started to kiss her.

 **A/N: SENSE I FAIL AT LIFE I DIDN'T PUT IN THE SCENE SO LET'S JUST SKIP TO THE MORNING OR NEXT NIGHT OK! OK.**

The Moon's light hit Sasuke's face waking him up. Sasuke stretched and looked over to his right then smiled at Naru's content face and kissed her forehead. Laying back down he looked at the room and saw how nicely decorated it was. The room was filled with white and blue roses with some wedding nick-knacks hanging on the slick wooden brown walls. The rug in front of the door and under the bed was gold with floral pattern. There was a brown door leading to the bathroom down the hall. The ceiling of the cabinet had Naru and Sasuke together but it also had a bundle in Naru's arms. Their clothes were everywhere; Naru's bra was hanging on the flat screen. Sasuke smirk when he felt a tan arm rest on his chest and looked over to see a smiling Naru.

The two kissed each other. "Good Night Sasu." Naru said, "Good night, Love." Sasuke smiled. "I can't believe we're married it's like a dream." Naru said cuddling Sasuke. "If it's a dream I don't want to wake up." Sasuke said then kissed her temple. They heard a knock on the door and with a groan Sasuke got up put his pants from last night on and went to open the door. What greeted him was a butler carrying two trays. Sasuke's right eyebrow lifted "From Prince Itachi Prince Sasuke." The Butler handed Sasuke the meals and left. "Who was it Sasuke?" Naru asked. It was a butler delivering our breakfast. Sasuke laid back down and handed Naru her food and sat his on the side. They opened their lids and saw Pancakes with blood on them, Bacon, and sausages. Naru was about to bring a Sausage to her mouth "Naru don't eat that!" Sasuke yelled. Naru shrieked and dropped it. "Sasuke moved his arm to his left bed table where a phone was and called Itachi "Hello?" Itachi asked "Itachi did you order food to be sent to us?" Sasuke said going straight to the point "I did but it's being prepared now. Sakura's here throwing a fit because you didn't marry her." Itachi sighed "Why did you ask?" "Is the food that is being prepared pancakes, bacon, and sausages?" Sasuke question "No, the food that is being prepared is Turkey, stuffing, and fish with rice." Itachi said. Sasuke felt his blood boil, he looked to his side, and saw a scared Naru tearing up her food. She found drops of purple gooey liquid hidden between each pancake." Sasuke quickly teared his up and didn't see purple gooey liquid… "Hello Sasuke? Hello Sasuke"…..Sasuke took a deep breath "ITACHI SOMEONE TRIED TO POISON NARU!" Sasuke yelled "WHAT!?" Itachi yelled back. "Itachi what is it?" Sasuke heard Aiya in the back. "Sasuke I'm sorry but until we figure out the culprit you two need to return immediately." Itachi said. "Yeah, ok" Sasuke hung up the phone and turned to see a crying Naru "Wh-Why Sa-Sasuke? Wh-why is this happening?" Sasuke wiped away her tears "I don't know Love but I swear I'll kill the asshole who did this?" Sasuke kiss Naru "We have to leave come let's get dress." Naru nodded and got up.

Sasuke wore a black shirt with black slacks and shoes. Naru wore a floral white dress, the top breast part was white and had a thin see through layer which was the floral pattern; below this was just a thick floral cloth. The dress was light enough to flow in the breeze, thin enough to see some tan skin but thick enough to not see her underwear. Her hair was wavy and had a pink rose holding the right side of her hair back from her face. She wore a silver bracelet, white sandals, and stud earrings. They held hands as they left the house and walked back to the castle. Naru let go and went to their hill to see the full moon and stars. Her hair and dress were flowing in the breeze. 'Wow' Sasuke thought, Naru walked back down to grab his hand and tugged him to the top of the hill. The two stared at the beauty before them. Sasuke looked to his right and saw Naru's eyes sparkling. Sasuke turned Naru to him and passionately kissed her. The two grabbed on to each other. "Naru lets go." Sasuke said, Naru nodded and the two continued their journey.

As soon as Sasuke and Naru walked in Naru was shoved and was replace by a pinkette. "Sasuke-kun how could you married THAT?!" Sakura looked at Naru with disgust. Sasuke yanked his arm back and help Naru up. "You ok Love?" Sasuke asked "Yes" Naru said as she glared at the pinkette promising death making Sakura shrink back a little. 'Why am I turned on by this?' Sasuke wondered. Sakura was about to say something "There you two are." A relieved Itachi and frantic Aiya came to them. Itachi and Aiya grabbed the two and started to pull them away from Sakura "Hey come back here!" Sakura yelled but the four disappeared in the crowd of people.

Sasuke POV:

Itachi and I began talking about the food while Naru and Aiya talked about the wedding. "A butler just deliver us the food. I didn't know you were sending us food so I thought it was suspicious but I'm glad I talked to you otherwise who knows what could had happen." I said, Itachi nodded his head. "Do you remember what he looked like? "He had short black hair, really pale skin, black eyes, and a painfully obvious fake smile." I said with disgust. "Sasuke we'll get to the bottom of this but for now get your room ready for you two." I nodded my head and brought Naru to my room. "Sasuke I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble." A tear ran down Naru's face. "Shhh stop that this isn't your fault, just relax I'll handle this." I said kissing her. Naru nodded her head and laid down falling to sleep. I laid down next to her and hugged her. "I hope we can fix this soon." I said as I fell asleep.

2 Weeks later Sasuke POV:

We still haven't found him and Naru is becoming sick. She throws up constantly and sleeps all the time. She's more sensitive and I think she gained weight; I ask Itachi but he can't see it but I can. Naru tells me not to worry but I can't help it. Today she squirmed out my arms and went straight into the bathroom, that was the last straw. While Naru was vomiting I called and we waited for her to come out. When she did she looked worried to see Tsunade. "Hello Naru" Tsunade said with a smile "H-hi" Naru said nervous. "I called here to check on you" I said. "Sasuke why did you do that?" she started to panic "Naru there's something wrong and we are going to see what it is so lay down so she can see." I ordered, I'm done ignoring this! Naru sighed "Fine." Naru laid down on her back. "Don't be scared this will only take a second." Tsunade said as her hand started to glow green. she hovered her hand all over Naru but stopped at her stomach. "Prince Sasuke," a huge smile broke out on her face "Is she ok?" I asked. Tsunade nodded her head "Vomiting, sleeping more, and weight gain is very common for pregnant women." Tsunade said smiling. I sighed "Thank goodness." I said relieved until something she said dawned on me "Wait she's what?" Tsunade laughed "Congrats Prince Sasuke in 8-9 months you will be a father."

I never been so excited in my life I looked at a shocked Naru, pulled her to me, and hugged her "Thank you Naru! Thank you so much!" I heard crying and looked down expecting a smile to be there but it was a frown. "Naru?" I said worried. "I already kn-knew I was pregnant." Me and Tsunade looked at her like she grew another head "Well my work here is done good luck you two." Tsunade said while running out the door. "Naru why didn't you tell me? aren't you happy?" I didn't understand, shouldn't she be happy? Naru with tears pouring down her face "Of course I am. When I f-found out I was s-so happy but…but." She hesitated "But?" I questioned raising an eyebrow "I didn't want to tell you b-because I caused y-you a lot of trouble al-already, you knowing I was p-pregnant would make it worst! I'M SORRY!" She wailed. "Love, don't apologize none of this is your fault and I'm so happy that you are pregnant." I smiled wiping away her tears "However I'm not happy with you crying so no more tears ok?" Naru nodded coming closer to me and I kissed her forehead.

Naru POV:

For the last 2 weeks I've been a nervous wreck. Ever sense someone tried to poison me Sasuke has been over working himself trying to find them; I should have known people wouldn't accept me. I tried to calm him down by saying it wasn't poison maybe a special ingredient to make the food taste better but Sasuke sent it to a science facility and confirmed that it was slow working poison that is extremely painful so not only did someone want me dead but they also wanted me to suffer. Sasuke doesn't even allow me to leave our room anymore, he ordered Neji and Kiba to protect me outside the door.

"Love, stay here ok." Sasuke said as he kissed my forehead. I miss spending time with him and I always tell him this but every time I do he says that we will spend time with each other later which never happens; I wait all night for him to come to bed so we can spend time together but he never comes and by the time he does come back He's too tired and would fall asleep. I laid back down and decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his pillow when a voice startled me. "Isn't it a shame that your mate can't protect you or even spend your last minutes with you?" my eyes snapped open, only to see a man that was black on one side but white on the other. I looked around to find my swords when I remembered they are in my old room. I called for Neji and Kiba but that's when I heard two loud thumps hit the door. "Don't even bother with those two." The man said. Before I could yell for Sasuke the man grabbed me and we suddenly left.

The next thing I know we are in a dark room; I backed away from the man as he walked closer to me but I stopped when my back hit the wall. He was running towards me now. I tried to make a rasengan when suddenly I started to feel pain that's when I remembered what Aiya told me and that is when we become pregnant our chakra is cut off from us because the baby needs it. The man was in front of me but instead of striking me he chains my neck, arms, and legs to the wall. That's when an elderly man walked in. He had three Anbu ninja's guarding him. "Zetsu thank you, you may leave now." Zetsu nodded his head and phase through the ceiling. "I would never expect a half-breed like you to sully the Uchiha name." The man shook his head "No matter I will purify their name again." Anbu came closer; I closed my eyes waiting for the sharp pain but it never came.

"DANZO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Sasuke POV:

"Sasuke are you sure it's him?" Itachi ask me "Yes who else other than father and mother hated her that much?" I insisted readying my sword to attack Danzo. Itachi nodded his head; we entered Danzo chamber with Anbu behind us when we open the door to only find the butler. "YOU!" I yelled scaring him. I charged at him when Itachi caught me "Itachi?" I hissed "Sasuke we need to question him" he calmly said, I nodded my head and dragged the butler to the floor, I quickly place the tip of my sword on his neck, and place my foot on his stomach hard knocking the wind out of him.

Itachi shook his head "Who are you and why did you give Naru poisoned food?" the butler snorted "Like I'll tell you! I rather die!" with that I sliced The butler's right arm off making him scream in pain. "FUCK THIS WHERE IS DANZO!? My rinnegan turning on "OK OK HE WENT TO THE UNDERGROUND CHAMBER!" The butler said shivering. "As you can see my little brother is in no mood for playing, now who are you and why is Danzo doing this?" Itachi asked; I can tell the butler can feel my blood lust…good "MY NAME IS SAI AND HE'S D-DOING THIS BECAUSE HE WANTS TO PURIFY THE UCHIHA NAME!" Sai said now crying. "THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?" I yelled "HE'S GOING TO KILL THE HALFBREED NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!" Sai yelled. "WHAT!?" Me and Itachi yelled, I kicked Sai in the head making him unconscious then me, Itachi, and the Anbu started to run to my room where we saw Neji and Kiba knocked out. While the female Anbu who knew medical ninjistu took care of them I ram the door open to find my Naru gone. While Itachi lead half of our group of Anbu to the second underground entrance to trap Danzo if he tried to run me and my group ran to the first underground entrance.

When I got there I saw Anbu walking to my Naru with swords in their hands about to stab her "DANZO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Danzo turned around with fear in his eye while my Anbu started to battle his Anbu and winning. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT HALFBREED IS NOTHING BUT TRASH! SHE'S SULLIED THE UCHIHA NAME AND SENSE YOU WON'T PURIFY IT I WILL! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Danzo yelled as he attacked me with his sword in hand. As soon as his sword reached my chest I slice his arm off and use Ameratsu to finish him and his arm killing him instantly 'I don't have time to deal with stupidity.'

My group of Anbu killed his group then my group nodded to me as I did to them "S-Sasuke?" I ran to Naru, broke her chains, and kissed her "Are you ok Love?" She kissed me back "Yes and the baby's fine too" she smiled. "Is everyone ok?" Itachi and the Anbu rush in "Yes we're fine." I said picking up Naru and carried her out the door with a smiling Itachi by my side.

(9 Months Later) Naru POV:

Sasuke and I walked to our hill with Kai Uchiha in my arms. Kai looked exactly like Sasuke except he has my blue eyes. "Kai I'm so happy to have you." I said kissing him, he blew cute bubbles and laughed while playing with my hair. Sasuke rubbed Kai's head gently and kissed his forehead "Kai you're perfect" Sasuke said smiling at Kai who played with his finger. Sasuke put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. As the wind gently blew through our hair and the Sakura blossom's petals danced in the wind we kissed.

Years ago I wanted to die. The only light I had was my mother; the world hated me and I was all alone. I went up this hill and fell into the snow ready for death to embrace me that's when he appeared. I never thought I could have him or even deserved him but at the end of my story I got him, I love him, Prince Sasuke, My Dark Prince.

* * *

 **Well that's it I hope you liked my story and the ending, I'm sorry I didn't add the you know what scene…anyway thank you for reading Buh buyyee :D**


	6. Prequal or Nah? NaruSasu Childhood

I'm Addressing questions and talking about prequel important read everything.

* * *

Hello everyone I wanted to Address somethings with the story that people been asking about. So let's start.

Let me make it clear of the reason I made this new version. I made it because I wasn't truly proud of it; it had so many things wrong with it to the point it was embarrassing. I was very naïve at the time since the only writing I did was for school so it felt nice expressing myself more than I was allowed too. However, years later I realize how horrible it was even though it had about 68 favs. I didn't like how Sasuke behaved towards Naru in the first one, no one should treat their love one like that so I made it better in this one. Anyway I knew I could do better and I liked the Dark Prince idea but I gave it more of a story than I did with the first one. Anyway back to the topic.

In chapter 4 I didn't go into depth with the fight because one the chapter wasn't supposed to be focused on the fight it was supposed to be focus on Kushina and Minato, two I wanted Naru to be OP, and Three I gotten many complains about the fight scene being too long in the original. With Sasuke's fight in chapter 5 I wanted him to be OP too also while I was thinking up Sai's interrogation/torture I was thinking of Trevor from GTA 5 and what he does when he's as livid as Sasuke was so basically Sasuke was Trevor angry.

Maybe I'll make a fanfic going into Naru and Sasuke's childhood like Naru's time with Kushina and their travel around the world while Kushina was trying to support Naru also Naru's struggles all the way to the point she meets Sasuke. With Sasuke in chapter 2 I might go into how his childhood was being around a war loving, racist, mean father and a bitchy, racist, cruel, mean, all about social status mother while also going into Itachi's and Aiya romance and how they met. I don't know, tell me in the reviews. Do you think I should do it?

I came up with the name Katsuki and where I got the ideal of them is from Inuyasha. If you watched Inuyasha demons and humans hated "Half-breeds" with no reason other than they are half of the enemy. That's how it is, there's no reason other than the humans hate them because katsuki are half vampires and vampires hate them because they are half human.

Katsuki's have fangs and have everything a vampire has but they are weaker, they can walk around in the sun just like humans, have reflections, and they don't need to drink blood. Naru actually hates blood which is why she was going for the sausages first in chapter 5. Katsuki's do have a lot of powers though but their emotions control it which is why Naru was able to use her wind powers when she was angry. Only humans have chakra and sense a Katsuki is half human they have it.

If chapter 4 seemed rushed I'm sorry you felt that way because I didn't mean for it to seem like that. It actually took me a while you see I make real life pen or pencil drafts before I type out the story so trust me I didn't rush it. Chapter 5 was the most challenging because I wanted to end it with the bang. As soon as they gotten married I wanted to end it but I didn't want to end the story like that because it isn't fair for the people who like the story. I didn't want to go into Naru's 9 months because I didn't see it as important.

Well that's it I have nothing else to add I hope this answered everyone questions.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review telling me if I should make a prequel or nah.

Love ya!


End file.
